First Halloween
by supercomsandeggos
Summary: Set in the fall of 84'. The kids are all dressed up and take Eleven trick or treating for the first time!


**AN: I was going to post this next week, but I'm going to be hella busy so consider this an early treat for Halloween! Enjoy!**

Eleven sat quietly on the couch in the basement, watching the group of boys run around frantically. It was a Friday night and best of all, Halloween. Mike and the rest of the group had told El about the one day of the year where kids would dress up and go around to people's houses to collect free candy. It seemed almost too good to be true.

This year happened to be very special, as it was El's first Halloween. After months of discussion and arguing, it was decided that the gang would dress up as Star Wars characters. Will was Luke Skywalker, Lucas had chosen to be Lando Calrissian, Dustin immediately called Chewbacca, Mike chose to be Han Solo, and El decided to be Princess Leia.

It was around 6:45 and the sun began to set, indicating that a night of fun was about to begin. Eleven was dressed up and ready, a white dress and a brown wig with curls. The boys, on the other hand, were trying to get the rest of their costumes together.

"I can't find my blaster!" yelled Mike.

"Has anyone seen my lightsaber?" asked Will.

"Guys, how's my Chewie impression?" Dustin wondered.

"Dustin, stop stepping on my cape!" snapped Lucas.

"Guys, Jonathan will be here soon to take pictures before we go trick or treating!" Will reminded the group.

After a few more moments of searching and bickering, the kids finally found the accessories they needed and went up to the kitchen to map out the perfect houses for candy. The route began at Mike's neighbor's house, then went a few blocks down where (according to Dustin) all the 'rich people' lived, and finally circled around the downtown area where people in the stores would be handing out candy as well.

"You guys," Nancy called out. "Jonathan's here!"

The young photographer made sure to get tons of photos around the holiday seasons, and with the new camera he got from Nancy on Christmas of last year, there was never a moment to be missed.

"Well, don't you all look amazing tonight!" he complimented the kids.

"Jonathan, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Will asked his big brother. "You can be Obi Wan if you want!"

Jonathan smiled and ruffled his brother's hair. "No, that's okay, kiddo," he said. "You guys just go out and have fun. Besides, I'm more of a Darth Vader fan."

After the photos were taken, the gang grabbed their trick or treat baskets and headed out the door. It was a cool October that year, not that unusual for Hawkins. Other children were already on the streets, laughing and running to every house they saw.

"Okay, El, this is real simple," Mike spoke up. "When we get to the house, we knock on the door and say 'trick or treat'! Just like that!"

"Then we get candy?" El smiled.

"Yeah, hopefully some good ones," Mike nodded.

"Unless it's one of those old people houses where they hand out something stupid like raisins or toothbrushes," Dustin grumbled.

The kids gathered on the front porch of the house and Lucas knocked on the door. After a few moments, a middle-aged couple answered.

"Trick or treat!" the group yelled.

"Well, look at that," the older man grinned. "It's the whole Star Wars gang!"

The group held out their bags eagerly and waited for their candy. Each of them got a handful of mini snickers and a few lollipops. The kids thanked the man and ran towards the sidewalk, planning out their next route.

They went to the next house. The porch light was turned off, but there was a large orange bowl on the steps with a note that said 'take one please'. The kids looked in the bowl and were disappointed to find that all the good treats had been taken. What remained were granola bars, candy corn, and black licorice.

"Aw man, all the good stuff's taken!" whined Lucas.

"I bet the other kids didn't even 'take one'," Dustin mocked. "They probably snatched up all the good candy here."

"Mouth breathers," El mumbled.

Mike shrugged. "Oh well. Where should we go next?"

"How about we go down to the police station?" suggested Will. "I'm sure Chief Hopper has some good stuff for us!"

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Jim Hopper became good friends with Will's family and the rest of the kids. After all, he had a major role in finding Will and the secrets that lingered inside Hawkins Lab.

The group turned back towards the path that led to the downtown area of Hawkins. Along the way they ended up in a field, trudging along the tall, dried grass. El walked alongside her friends, observing everything in her path. She stopped in her tracks when a small light caught her eye.

"What's wrong, El?" Mike wondered.

Eleven tried to focus her vision around the dark area. "I saw something," she whispered.

"Is it a monster?" Dustin asked, looking frantically.

Eleven shook her head. "A light," she stated.

Lucas looked around trying to figure out what El was seeing. "What light? It's almost pitch dark out here."

El remained silent, eyes scanning the area. Suddenly, she saw the light again, this time more than once.

"Over there!" she pointed towards the two small lights fluttering around in the field.

Will smiled. "Fireflies!"

Mike laughed and ran further into the field. "Come on!" he yelled at his friends. "There's bound to be more of them out here!"

The other kids followed the leader and ran in circles around the grassy area. Instantly, the air began to be filled with the glowing insects. Eleven glanced around in awe, she had never witnessed anything this alluring before. She giggled and tried to catch a few in her hands.

"Dude, if we had a jar, we could make a lantern out of 'em!" Dustin smiled.

The kids played around in the field for a few minutes before continuing their little adventure to the police station. The downtown area was festive as always, paper skeletons dressed in the windows, black and orange streamers snaked around the streetlights, and other kids dressed in costumes walked around looking for their next candy stop. Eleven looked at the other kids who were in costume. Some were wearing masks, some had their faces painted, and others were wearing white sheets with eye holes cut in the front. The girl still didn't fully understand why they had to dress up to receive treats, but it was like Dustin had said to her earlier: "Free candy is free candy!"

The police station was decorated as well. The tabletops were covered with orange cloth, banners hung from the walls, and tiny paper bats were posted throughout the office. The kids entered the station and found Chief Hopper talking to his deputies.

"Hey, Hopper!" Will greeted.

The chief looked over his shoulder and saw the kids, dressed in their costumes, smiling up at him. "Well, you kids really take Halloween seriously, don't ya?" he laughed.

"You got anything good for us?" Dustin wondered.

Mike elbowed his friend in the ribs. "Don't be rude, man!" he whispered.

"Sorry," Dustin mumbled. " _Please_ do you have anything good for us?"

"Well, I do have something I've been saving up in the fridge..." Hopper began.

"Eggos?" El gasped.

"No, but it _is_ edible," the man informed. "And you're going to have to share it."

Hopper led the kids back to his office where he opened the mini fridge he had in the corner of the room. He pulled out a giant sized Hershey bar and the group gawked in surprise.

"Now you gotta promise me you'll share it and not fight over it," the officer held the chocolate in his hand.

"Promise," El repeated in a serious voice.

Hopper smiled and gave the bar to Will, feeling like he was the only one who wouldn't try to nibble at the treat on the way home.

"How'd you kids get here anyway?" Hopper asked. "Ride your bikes?"

"No, we walked," Mike answered. "It wasn't really that far."

"Well, how about I give you all a lift in the truck?" he offered.

Dustin flashed his toothless grin. "Can I play with the lights?" he asked.

"And can I turn on the sirens?" added Lucas.

Hopper grabbed his keys and led the kids out of his office. "Only once," he said.

The ride back was a fun one. Lucas and Dustin were whooping and hollering as they blasted the police sirens and flashed the lights. They arrived back at Will's place where the kids all gathered around the kitchen table to sort out their candy. They traded the ones they didn't want and Will broke the giant Hershey bar that Hopper had given to them equally so everyone got a piece.

"Dude, the candy we got is _way_ better than last years!" Lucas claimed.

Dustin nodded as he began to tear the wrapper off of a Butterfinger. "Man, this is gonna generate one hell of a sugar rush!" he laughed.

El leaned over to Mike. "What is 'sugar rush'?" she whispered.

"It's when you have a lot of energy after eating candy or other sweets," he explained. "But you loose all that energy quickly and you crash or pass out."

"Trust me, it's totally worth it," Dustin commented.

It was around 10 when the rest of the kids decided to return to their homes. They said goodbye to Will and proceeded to walk down the street. Eleven loved the sound of the autumn leaves crunching beneath her feet, but she also preferred jumping into a big pile of them like the others did. The walk home was quiet, only the sound of leaves crunching and the occasional hoot of an owl.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Dustin asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Lucas shrugged. "Any ideas, Mike?"

Mike scratched his head and glanced at the full moon in the sky. "Not really. I guess we could have a monster movie marathon considering we didn't have time to do one tonight."

"That sounds like fun!" Dustin smiled. "We have Poltergeist at my house, I could bring it over!"

"No way!" Mike shuddered. "I hate clowns."

Lucas laughed and lightly punched his friend's arm. "Come on, Mike, it's not that bad," he insisted. "Don't be a wuss!"

"I'm not a wuss!" Mike barked. "Alright, alright, I'll watch it," he finally gave in.

The group split up and went their separate paths, Lucas and Dustin went one way while Mike and Eleven went the other. Mike could see his house in the distance and he was glad to almost be home.

"Why are you scared of...clowns?" Eleven wondered, remembering the boys' conversation earlier.

"I'm not really _scared_ of them," he said. "They just make me uncomfortable."

Mike went on to describe what clowns were and how they wore really bright makeup and wigs, trying to make kids laugh. He also described the creepy looking clown doll that Will had told him about after he saw Poltergeist with his mother. Eleven shuddered at the description and decided that she didn't like clowns either.

The duo finally made it back to the Wheeler house and went around the back door that led to the basement. Eleven crashed down on the couch, still in full costume, not bothering to take it off.

"Tired?" Mike asked. Eleven nodded sleepily and Mike got one of the blankets from the fort and covered her up.

"So, you like Halloween?" he asked the tired girl.

Eleven smiled softly. "It was fun."

"Cool." Mike couldn't think of anything to say. He was delighted that El had a good time. With a yawn, he stood up and turned off the lamp in the basement.

"Night, El," he said before climbing up the stairs.

"Night, Mike," El responded. She snuggled deeper into the blanket, waiting for her dreams to take her away. She liked Halloween, mostly because of the candy, but getting to dress up and feel pretty was always a self esteem booster (although Mike called her pretty almost every day). As the cool, October night came to a close, Eleven shut her eyes, dreaming of the candy she and her friends would get to snack on tomorrow.


End file.
